The Hunt of the Master
by musiclover13kc
Summary: When a young witch's brother is kidnapped and her town slaughtered she will do what ever it takes to get her brother back and take revenge on who ever destroyed her life, even if that means enrolling in the DWMA and teaming up with the soul eater gang. OC X Death the Kid, Liz X OC and Soul X Maka


Hello readers. Now I'm going to fair warn you that this chapter is mostly my OC's flashback but this flashback is really important to the story. Ok hope you like and will read more.

_Narrator_

It was a normal Wednesday morning and the group was sitting in class waiting for Professor Stein to enter the class. The world was pretty peaceful at least for now. "Where can he be?" Maka asked Soul, who wasn't at all paying attention or even caring. She was worried, no matter how hard she tried her mind keep on going to the idea that he was in some sort of trouble.

"I don't know. I mean that crazy guy could be doing anything." Soul said trying to get some extra sleep. Maka looked up at the clock_. Professor Stein has been gone for longer than usual._ She thought to herself

The door opened and from that door entered Professor Stein and someone they've never seen before which caught everyone's attention.

_OC_

My name is Kc Wells and only a month ago I was just another normal teen. I lived in a small town, I went to school, I got good grades, I was on a sport's team, and I had friends and family, a normal regular life. The only thing different was that I'm a witch (or half witch the other half is meister). I'm not a normal witch that are ordered to get hunted down and killed. No I'm a good witch, who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life which I was lucky enough to have. However that was a month ago. People say that a second could change your life forever and I'm here to tell you that it's true.

_Flashback _

It was the middle of the night, the stars were shinning bright and the moon was over the sky as if protecting the world utter darkness. I was sleeping peacefully as I usually did, not expecting the horrors I would soon see. "Kc! Kc wake up!" my older brother Jack yelled as he violently shuck me awake.

"What? What do you want?" I moaned as I slowly rose from my bed not even fully awake yet and completely annoyed.

"Kc hurry get up we have to get to the basement. There's no time for question just hurry up go to the basement." He said grabbing me by the wrist not even allowing me to gain my balance.

"But why? Where's Aunt Emma?" Jack what's going on?" I asked frantically now worried hoping that this was just some kind of prank. We ran quickly pass the bed rooms and down the stairs until we reached the small door that lead to the basement.

"No questions!" He yelled as he threw open the door and stuffed me into the dark staircase that lead to the basement. "Now go to the basement, lock the door and stay there until Aunt Emma or I get back ok and whatever you do don't leave the basement under any circumstance. Do you understand me?!" He didn't even give me a chance to respond before closing the door shut and as he did I thought I caught a glance of him turning his arm into a blade.

I followed me brother's instructions and waited for maybe an hour or so growing more and more worried with every passing second. When neither my brother nor aunt came back both my curiosity and concern overwhelmed me. When I walked through the house a horrible feeling washed over me. The house was a complete mess everything was either broken or turned over but that wasn't really what caught my eye; it was the orange and red lights that came out from the window.

When I got outside my happy life turned into my darkest nightmare, every house was being consumed by fire and the roads ran red with blood. Bodies were scattered all across the ground as if they were toy soldiers that were thrown on the floor. I was shocked beyond belief, hoping this was just a nightmare that I'd wake up soon in a bed of sweat. However no matter how much I wished I never woke up. I just simply walked down the road feeling the empty stares of the dead as I passed.

I had walked all the way from my neighborhood yelling my aunt's and brother's names as I went passing one horror after another, until I reached the middle of town where the once beautiful fountain sat. This fountain once flowed with crystal clear water, now spitting out red blood. In front of the fountain laid a locked wooden box and on top of it was a crisp white envelope with a wax seal. It was strange this box, it was both dangerous yet inviting; it was my only hope of knowing what had happened. Before opening the box I grabbed the envelope. Inside this envelope was an old key which I instantly knew went to the locked box, but there was also a letter, a letter which I'd never forget.

**Dear Dragon Witch, **

**This town of yours has committed a sin, a sin in which could only be mended by blood. This sin was hiding you, protecting you, allowing you to live you abomination of a creature. You who should have never been born! You who is offspring of the thief that stole my angel from me! But the blood of this town does not mend both the sin that they committed and the sin of your father's. To correct what has been done I demand the soul of thief. However as we both know your father has already passed on, but you the one that stole the power of my angel still live. **

**I have taken something precious from you as your father took something precious from me. I shall be fair and give you month and a half to turn yourself in to me as your father gave me month and a half before taking my angel from me. But do not think that I shall make it easy for you, as your father did not make it easy for me. You must first find me before the time is up and if you don't your precious Jack shall die a horrible death and you will finally know my pain. Either one will do. But if you don't believe me please open the box. The game is afoot. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Master **

My heart sank and my mind went blank. _This, all of this is all because of me! This is all my fault._ I thought as tears streamed down my face each one slowly falling to the floor. I looked down at the key and then down at the box as I clutched the letter in my hand. Without hesitation I opened the box thinking none of this could get any worse. But when I saw what was inside I fell to my knees and let out a cry of supreme sorrow. Inside the box was the head of my dear aunt, her once beautiful face mutilated for her dazzling brown eyes that glistened with joy had been gouged out leaving two empty holes and streams of dried blood down her cheek.

I don't know how long it was that sat on the ground, clutching the box for dear life, numb because of what I had just witnessed. At that moment time was irrelevant, part of me wising that I was one of the dead. It wasn't until an old man came running towards me in disbelief that he found someone alive that I realized it was morning. He asked me what had happened and when the police came they also asked but the only thing I could say was that "This is my fault."

The police took me to a nearby town, many of them asking me questions of what had happened and each answer I gave was silence and when they tried to take that box from me I would began to fight or scream. It wasn't until my aunt's long ago meister, Natasha came in. She and my aunt were once a powerful pair however they decided that normal lives suit them best.

I told her what I knew of what had happened which wasn't much but it was the first time I had a conversation sense the slaughter and she told the police only what they need to know. For about three hours we sat in silence, she knew that I wasn't ready to give the box up, however when the coroner came in she knew it was time. "Kc sweet heart, I need you to please give me the box." She said softly and when she saw my grip tightened she began to stroke my hair. "I know you want to protect your aunt and I know you love her very much and don't wish to give her to strangers. But to put her to rest they need all of her." And with said I reluctantly gave her the box.

For the next few days it was Natasha who did everything, she went to the house to pick up what I needed, she handled the police when they came knocking and she handled the arrangements for the funeral as I read through the letter over and over again. It wasn't until my aunt's funeral that I put the letter away safe in my purse. At the funeral all I saw was a sea of black the only light coming from the picture of my aunt who was smiling her cheerful smile. I began to shed my tears as they lowered her to the ground with a bed of roses covering the coffin. Afterwards I heard the same "I'm sorry for your lost," from every person and the whispers of "poor girl she lost her aunt and now she may lose her brother." It was in that moment I knew what I had to do. _He is brother and she was my aunt. This Master took them away from me for something I didn't do. He killed my aunt and slaughtered my town, taking them away from me permanently. But he won't take Jack from me. Jack has been through everything with me, he's protected me, loved me. He's been my brother, father figure and best friend all at once. And I won't let this bastard have him. _

"Natasha." She turned when she heard my voice as if she were worried something had happened.

"Yes are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine I merely have a question. Are you in pain?" She looked at me funny but then slowly nodded.

"Yes I'm in great pain."

"Enough pain to hunt down and take revenge on who did this?" She nodded again this time slower but confident. "Good. So are you willing to help me?" She was hesitant at first but her final answer was yes.

For the rest of the month Natasha and I went in search for The Master asking old friend of my parents or my aunt or Natasha's but none of them were unable to help. As our travels continued I began to practice my magic harder than ever studying and practicing new spells building my skills and power with every day. But as we searched we found nothing it wasn't until one of my father's friends said "If anyone would know where your brother is it'd be Lord Death," It was then the idea came to me.

"You're going to do what?" Natasha asked as if I were going insane.

"You heard me I'm enrolling into the DWMA." I said plainly as I read my spell book.

"Are you mad?! A witch can't just walk into the DWMA, they'll kill you!"

"Natasha I know what I'm doing here. With a simple soul protect it'll hide the fact that I'm a witch and merely show my meister half and once inside I can start investigating."

"Even so what if they figure it out, that you're a witch from a town that got destroyed. They'll think you did it."

"Natasha you said you were going to help find the man who did this!" I said slamming my book down onto the floor.

"But I'm not going to help you kill yourself in the process!" We both went silence.

"Natasha please I'm begging you let me do this. Jack is the only family I have left and I'm not going to lose him too. Please help me." Natasha stared into my eyes as if looking for an answer.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" I gave her a small nod; this was the only thing left. "Alright I'll help you." I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You've done so much me, I don't know how'll I'll ever repay you. "

"The way you can repay me is to come back safe with your brother at your side."

_Flashback end _

And that's how I got here, walking behind a strange Professor Stein into my new class at the DWMA. Straight into the valley of death I entered as Professor Stein opened the door.

Told you! Anyway hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be here shortly. Bye Bye!


End file.
